Labs Are Meant for Exploding
.png |story = yes |Ninhursag|Ranking Reward Legendary Archwitch |Manaslu|Fantasy Archwitch Ranking Reward |Wayland|Fantasy Archwitch |Palladio|Archwitch |Wayland's Hair Fascinator|Amalgamation Material |Preening Wayland|Amalgamation ||Elemental Hall |Bayard|Event 10/15x damage 100/200% Points+ |Sedgwick|Event 10/15x damage 100/200% Points+ |Mithrin|Event 10/15x damage 50/100% Points+ ||Event 10/15x damage 50/100% Points+ }} During this event, the new campaign map "Mount Megahardite" will appear! ■ Obtain Megahardite! Megahardite is an item that can be used for exchanging items. Collect as many as you can and exchange them for extravagant rewards! ※Megahardite is a limited item which can only be used during this event. ※Megahardite Exchange Lineup will be available from 12:00 on March 16th to 11:59 on April 9th (JST). ■About the Rewards During this event, instead of Core items, Megahardite items can be obtained. Areas where Megahardite can be obtained are the following: Archwitch Subjugation Reward *Exclusive Archwitch *Fantasy Archwitch Area Completion Reward *LabEX Ranking Reward *Mid Ranking Reward *Final Ranking Reward Elemental Hall Please refer to the Ranking Reward Pages for more details. ■"Mount Megahardite" Map Information The Mount Megahardite map will feature the Exclusive Archwitch PALLADIO; the Fantasy Archwitches WAYLAND and MANASLU; and the Legendary Archwitch NINHURSAG! Completing the last area of the event map will unlock a special area. Although advancing in this area will require a large amount of vitality, it will be possible to directly encounter the Fantasy Archwitch MANASLU! In addition, a bonus area is guaranteed to appear on an area of the event map each time you clear the special area! ※When the last area has been cleared, a bonus area may randomly appear after completing other areas aside from the special area. ※The Exclusive Archwitch PALLADIO will not appear in the special area. ※Witch Gates will also not appear in the special area. The Fantasy Archwitch MANASLU is stronger than a normal Fantasy Archwitch! ※MANASLU will not drop her card as a reward, but a Guaranteed UR Ticket can be obtained as a max likability reward from this Archwitch. ※As they are both Fantasy Archwitches, WAYLAND will not appear if MANASLU has already appeared and has yet to be defeated. If GUR WAYLAND is amalgamated with the HAIR FASCINATOR material card that can be obtained as an Archwitch hunt final ranking reward, it will become the special GUR WAYLAND card. New "Daily Quests" will be added during the "Labs Are Meant for Exploding" event! Resources and Celestial Gems can be received as rewards for completing daily quests! ※Please note that daily quests will refresh at 0:00 (JST). ※If the daily quest list does not refresh after 0:00 (JST), please access the Menu > Quest > Daily Quests screen or try restarting the game and the daily quests will refresh. Please refer to Menu > Quest > Daily Quest list for further details. ※Daily Quests will be available from 00:00 on March 17th to 11:59 on April 2nd (JST). The Elemental Hall will be available starting the second half of the event. Crystal awakening materials can be obtained as panel rewards in the Elemental Hall Panel Challenge Rewards. ※The Elemental Hall is scheduled to be available from 12:00 on March 23rd to 11:59 on April 2nd (JST). ※Please refer to the Details Page for information on how to obtain the cards featured during this event. ■Featured Archwitches Fantasy Archwitches: UR WAYLAND and UR MANASLU Exclusive Archwitch: SR PALLADIO Legendary Archwitch: LR NINHURSAG ■Older Archwitches appearing in the Witch Gate *UR SPARKY *SR RURU *SR RORO For more details about battling Archwitches, please refer to the Battle > Archwitch Hunt section of the Help tab found in the game's main menu. This event will take place from 12:00 on March 16th to 11:59 on April 2nd (JST)! Megahardite Exchange To use Megahardite, go to Menu > Items > Tickets / Medals and use them. Rewards Ranking Trend